Poggle the Lesser
Archduke Poggle the Lesser was a Geonosian Archduke of the Home Planet, to Affiliated with CIS. Biography Introduction to the CIS Poggle the Lesser Makes his First Tournament on the Galactic Senate, Rune Haako introduces the Evil Commander Maximillian Skywalker, An Evil Brother of the Skywalker Family sought to start the Conquest and their Threats in the Outer Rim. Anakin Skywalker, alongside their Friends and their Political Members, Won the Tournament and Poggle, alongside the CIS Members had Failed. Meanwhile, Poggle inside Palpatine's Office to talk to the Supreme Chancellor, Who was secretly known as Darth Sidious, in order to Start the Conquest on the Galaxy. Since the Archduke will Understand as the War starts, and Maximillian agreed to Sidious and then, they Leave the office and off to Mustafar. Military Conquest Poggle the Lesser inside the command center of Mustafar had his Choice to Defeat the Galactic Republic, Whereas the Viceroy Nute Gunray can Defy to Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Padmé Amidala to Save many Planets. The Geonosians had Something know about the Conquest to Carry the Assault Forces to Crush the Republic. Poggle to Join Jabba the Hutt to Obliterate the Inhabitants divide into Six Planets: Naboo, Malastare, Tatooine, Alderaan, Endor, and Coruscant. That's where Poggle had the Plans to the Viceroy and Joins up the Sith Lord Count Dooku to Start the Conquest. Poggle took Participating the First Battle of Endor, The Conquest had First began between Ewoks and the Separatists. Nute Gunray and the Sith Lord Count Dooku had Significantly arrive to Kill them. But the Separatist Assault had Failed, and the Ewoks won the Battle. Second is the Battle of Alderaan is where the Separatist Leader General Grievous sparked the Conflict against Bail Organa, But the Mission too, had Lost. Poggle the Lesser and the Geonosian Warriors unite in the Tatooine Siege to Join Jabba the Hutt again and Enslave the Humanity but they Send into the Sarlacc and began to Burn alive as though Wat Tambor complete the Conquest. Despite being the Threat still Rising, Anakin Skywalker faced the Archduke and began to Launch Homing Spider Droids to Kill the Jedi Soldiers. But the Four was Destroyed by Obi-Wan and Poggle, and their Members Retreat back to Mustafar. Deal with the Viceroy Poggle the Lesser and the Separatists decide to make a Deal with Nute Gunray to Fight Back against the Republic. When Count Dooku and Maximillian Skywalker declared Triumph to Rule the Galaxy, as the Galactic Republic began to Penetrate the Separatist Alliance Conquest. On Utapau, Poggle Granted the Truth to Create Pau'an Warriors and then on Cato Neimoidia, Nute Gunray to Create the Neimoidian Warriors and Armored Gunnery. With the Deal was Complete, Darth Sidious to Acquire them to Push back against the Galactic Republic and the Three Legendary Heroes, Zephyr Shields, Xenon Asuka, and Anakin Skywalker. As Poggle alongside the Members and Battle droids to Liberate against Clone Troopers somewhere in the Outer Rim and Coruscant. Many more of the Army will Start the Ongoing Conflict forever. Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Star Wars Characters